Lost in her eyes!
by FallenAngel3883
Summary: A one-shot. He always knew he loved her and was always able to get lost in her eyes but now he can see the love in them in those few minutes he knew she loved him.


Lost in her eyes!

I do not own Ouran High nor do I own any of the characters.

CHAPTER 1

* * *

><p>I knew I would love her the minute I saw her but I didn't realize it would take so much to impress the fair beauty standing before me today. I knew the other members wanted her but I just couldn't allow them to have her. She was far to beautiful for her and way to intelligent for Tamaki, and far to nice to be with Kyoya. That is why I am determined to have her as my own.<p>

* * *

><p>"HARUHI! " Tamaki squealed while trying to get at Haruhi. "What?" Haruhi said in an annoyed tone of voice."I wanna hug my lovely daughter". " Tamaki that's enough. I think you've just about squished Haruhi to death." Hikaru said obviously just trying to get Haruhi away long enough to be able to cuddly Haruhi even more. "Yea she's our play toy too." Kaoru said in a sly remark towards Tamaki.<p>

Harhuhi's POV

Haruhi finally got away from the twins and her so called "father". "Hey Hunny may I sit and eat cake with you and Mori?" "Sure Haruhi" Hunny said excitedly. "Hey Haruhi may I have a wordwith you?" Kyoya asked. 'Hmm wonder what he wants to talk about with me, hope I didn't get in any trouble.' " Haruhi are you just ganna make me wait or do I have to add on to your det." Snapping outta her thoughts I relived I am being asked something and forgot the answer Kyoya. "Oh yea be right there."

Kaoru's POV

I sat spacing off in class, -how am I going to get her outta my head- "Hey, Kaoru are you alright? Are you tired? Did you get enough sleep last night? You seem kina outta it today." Hearing Hikaru's voice snapped me outta my thoughts. "Huh oh yea I'm fine I was just deep in thought." " Ok just cheacken". Getting back to my thoughts -I am going to do it I am going to tell her today how I feel I hope she accepts me ohh I really do-!

Haruhi's POV

-I've gotta tell him today , if I don't I might not be able to ever tell him-. I thought to myself looking out my window at the maze, and that's when I saw HIM walking the maze alone. –Should I go join him or should I just watch- I fought with my mind for about 5 mins until I made my mind up to go fine him.

As I was walking through the maze I was having difficulties trying to find him. I was getting dark out that's when I decided to head back, but as I was turning around I saw a black figure cross my side but before I knew I he had a knife to my neck and was covering my mouth. Before I could think about anything I bit his hand and screamed hoping someone, anyone would hear me and come to my rescue. That's when the man put something against my mouth that smelt funny and it was only mere seconds before my vision was starting to get blurry. At the second I knew I would never be able to tell him how I felt.

Kaoru's POV

I was making my way back when I heard a scream and as soon as I heard it I immediately knew whose lips it was coming from "H..HARUHI!" I screamed her name afraid I was ganna loose her I heard another scream and ran in that direction but as soon as I got to where the noise was coming from I was horrified to see that there was a man standing over the girl I loved. She had cuts along her sides and on her stomach. Her school uniform was torn to shreds and she was unconscious. I knew I had to do something so I grabbed to closest thing I could and wacked the guy in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. I picked up Haruhi and carried her to my car and drove her to her house and set her on her bed. I cleaned her cuts and re-dressed her in my school shirt and a pair of her panties. I waited by her bed for her to wake up but found that I, myself had fallen asleep holding her hand. And I was happy I could be by her side.

Haruhi's POV

The only thing I could remember was hearing HIM yelling my name then seeing him and then everything went black. I woke up a bit drowsy. I noticed someone was on the bed next to me holding my hand and cuddled around me. It was Kaoru. I felt a little bit scared at first then happiness and relief filled me. I snuggled down next to him enjoying his warmth. I heard him stirring awake. "Good morning sleepy head he he." I said. " Hmmm good morning Haruhi, I'm sorry did I wake you?" Kaoru asked a bit apologetically. "Oh no I was already up."I said. "Ok, oh did you sleep well?" he asked. " Yes, you kept me very warm last night. Am I wearing your shirt, and what all happened yesterday?". "Well you were in the maze and I heard u scream so I ran to u and knocked the guy out and uhh cleaned u up and laid you down ehe." He said while ruffling the back of his hair."Ohh." I said. "HEY, I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU!" Both Haruhi and Kaoru practically yell at the same time. "Ehe well you go first." Kaoru said. " Well I just wanted to say. ITHINKIMINLOVEWITHYOU!"I said so fast I don't think he got it. "That's great because…. I think I'm in love with you too." That's when Kaoru started to lean in a lil and I did the same then a lil more than a lil more till our lips were barely touching and that's when he whispered "I love you Haruhi don't u ever forget it either." " I love you too Kaoru so much." And then he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate, love filled kiss. I was always able to get lost in her eyes that were filled with loneliness and sadness, but in these few minutes we stood here I saw the love she had for me flicker in her eyes, and that's when I knew her love was true.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's not that good. It's my very first one please comment on how I did and any tips on how I can become a better writer.<p> 


End file.
